Shadow of a Dream
by lady in red2
Summary: It's a romance going on in the fifth year at Hogwarts, but beneath the sugar coated theme, there's an underlying mystery brewing at Hogwarts, and things trying to force all romances to end... *R&R please!*


Don't own any of them (but I wish I owned Oliver Wood, hehe) except for any names you don't recognize. (The main character, Jessica is my own character as well as some others but most are on loan from J. K. Rowling)

Chapter One – Diamond Eyes 

Jessica Kegan watched images of trees and grassy fields flash by the window of her window. She was seated alone in one of the compartments of the Hogwarts Express. She sighed silently, wishing she was back in Canada with all her friends without their accents and snobbish looks. She hadn't met anyone at all, despite the fact that the train was miles long filled with children aged from eleven to seventeen. She had spotted some friendly looking witches and wizards, but also quite a few not-so-nice looking ones. She couldn't help but feel a pang of home sickness. She knew that the other compartments were filled with old friends, nervous first years, and good acquaintances having a chat about summer break.

                Jessica's summer break had been anything but fun. Right after school had finished, she was shipped off to England to live with her Father, a powerful businessman and wizard, her Step-Mother and half sister, Genevieve. After settling into her new English home in the outskirts of a small country village, she had to apply for acceptance at Hogwarts. Jessica wasn't used to having no one to hang around with when she was bored, and only had her broomstick, a Nimbus Two Thousand and One, as a friend. It had been the worst holiday of her life, and things hadn't been any better since she had been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her father pushed her to study up so she would be filled to the brim with information that she had never learned before. The books on the Hogwarts fifth years list was different from the books she would've had to buy back in Canada.

                A sudden rapture on the compartment door startled Jessica out of her day dream. She had hoped it was the lady with food, but it was a tall boy with blonde hair slicked back onto his head. _It must've cost a fortune after the ugly tax,_ Jessica thought to herself. The last thing she wanted to do was talk to random people on the train. He stood haphazardly, leaning against the frame of the doorway with a smug smile on his face. He wasn't ugly, but she had seen better. Still, he had a cute look to him that Jessica craved from boys. She decided to be nice, and smiled faintly. 

                "So, are you the new fifth year?" the blonde boy asked, his voice was deep and sensual. Shivers crawled down Jessica's back and she looked down at his feet, and slowly up his body. He was tall, a little under six feet tall.

                "Well, I'm new and I'm in fifth. I suppose that makes me the person you're referring to." She said. He sat down beside her and smiled.

                "I suppose so." There was a pause of silence before he said, "I'm Malfoy. Draco, Malfoy. And you are?" Jessica looked at his outstretched hand and smiled. _Boy's got manners,_ she thought to herself.

                "I'm Jessica Kegan," she took his large hand and shook it lightly. He leaned back against the comfy chair and looked at her. She wasn't embarrassed, and simply looked back into his grey eyes.

                "So why are you sitting in here all alone? There's loads of Slytherins a few cars down." He said.

                "Oh, well I don't think I should be mixing with other houses. I'm a Gryfindor, whatever that means." Jessica said, noticing a change in Malfoy's face. "Is there-is there something wrong?" she asked.

                "No, just that you seem better then a Gryffindor, if you don't mind my saying so. It's a shame you're not in Slytherin. We've got the best dormitory. And the best quidditch team." He beamed with house pride.

                "Oh do you play on the team?" she asked.

                "Sure do," he said with a jock-type of pride and leaned back on the chair, his arm resting along to back. She leaned back into the chair as well, and he didn't flinch. She didn't mind shamelessly flirting with this cute guy. He was tall, he was welcoming, and obviously thought she was attractive. He complimented her and invited her to hang out with his friends. He was also part of a quidditch team, which, by the sounds of his gloating, was doing very well. She didn't mind that he was on an apposing team, she could still shamelessly flirt with him.

                Jessica had agreed to meet Malfoy at the doors of the Great Hall after the feast. They had stayed in her compartment on the train for the whole journey, only being interrupted by lost first years and ladies with food. Malfoy had bought her a giant lollipop, which she hadn't finished. He kept insisting on her meeting other Slytherins, but she had just wanted to stay put. By the end of the journey, Jessica prided herself on her quick work. They were holding hands playfully near the end of the train ride, which was a nice relief for Jessica, who hadn't come into human contact (besides her family) since June. 

                Because she was new, Jessica would have been sorted along with the first years. However, because she was so much older, Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, had decided to put her into Gryffindor. She had been introduced, and was allowed to float along the lake with the magickal boats and stand in front of the entire school. She loved being the center of attention and was so happy when she was the only remaining student standing up at the front of the Great Hall.

                "This year," began Professor Dumbledore. "We have a new fifth year student. Yes, yes, this is quite unusual for Hogwarts as were are very strict about the age of acceptance. However circumstances change and because of this particular witch's recent events, we have decided to take her into the Hogwarts Family. She has already been sorted, but we would like to call upon Miss Jessica Kegan." There was a pause and Jessica walked up the steps to stand beside the aging Headmaster. She looked up at him with a smile, which he returned, and she looked at the other witches and wizards she would be spending the next ten months with. _A nice group, I guess. We'll just have to wait and see,_ she thought to herself. She kept the cute smile plastered onto her face, reminding herself not to fidget with her long, straight brown hair. "Now, I'd like Gryffindor to welcome it's newest witch!" Dumbledore said, and a roaring cheer rose up from the Gryffindor table. Jessica was taken a back and laughed instantly, and walked down the steps to the empty chair. The chair was in between a red headed boy and a tall, dark haired boy. She smiled as the food on her plate appeared magically and stuck in. 

                "Could you pass the butter," a deep, Scottish voice said from her right. Jessica looked up and saw one of the cutest wizards she'd seen in months. She smiled her cute smile and said "sure!" she took the butter and took a square with the knife, and dropped it onto his mashed potatoes. "Anywhere else?" she asked attentively. He smirked, and shook his head.

                "No, actually that's perfect." He said, and took a bite. She smiled and set down the butter. He looked at her for a moment, and sat up straight. She kept her eyes fixed on her dinner, but could see him fidgeting out of the corner of her eye. He extended his hand and introduced himself. "Oliver Wood, Quidditch team captain, seventh year."

                She looked at from his hand, to his deep brown eyes. She placed her dainty hand into his and shook it lightly, as she had done with Malfoy. 

                "I'm Jessica Kegan, fifth year." She said. Oliver giggled.

                "As if I didn't know," he said, nodding to the platform of teachers where Jessica had just been on display, being introduced. Jessica blushed and smiled.

                "Oh, sorry. It's habit." 

                "Hey, I'm just joking with you." Oliver smiled, knocking her leg with his knee playfully. He smiled and went back to his meal. Jessica looked down at her meal and let a small smile play at her lips. She made no effort to hide her growing smirk, and thought to herself. _If I don't have any girlfriends, at least I'll be popular with the boys_. 

                After the feast, which ended around ten o'clock, Jessica hung back in line to find Malfoy. She really shouldn't risk staying back, because she had no idea where Gryffindor was. Malfoy was in his emerald green Slytherin tie and school robes. She hadn't noticed before, but he looked very elegant. Most of the pupils did, but his must have been custom made and very expensive. It fit him like a glove, and he looked very good in it.

                "Listen Malfoy," she started, but he took her hands in his and pulled her outside away from the teachers and inquisitive students.

                "I know you can't stay long, I realized after asking you that you wouldn't know where to go. But I have something for you…" he reached into his pocket and held out a slip of parchment. She took it in one hand, the other still held by Draco's hand. He lifted her fragile hand and kissed it softly, and whispered goodbye. Jessica was stunned, speechless and at a loss for words.

                "I uh-I don't know-" but it was too late, and Malfoy hurried off with some Slytherins to his dorm. Jessica looked at the parchment and stuffed it into her pocket. She couldn't waste anymore time, she would have to find her dormitory. She thought about asking the teachers inside the Great Hall, but didn't want to be a bother on the first day. She wished that cute Oliver were there to help her, but alas, no Gryffindors were to be seen. She went over to a group of older Ravenclaws, but it seemed that they only knew where Ravenclaw was. And they weren't about to tell her _that_ bit of information either. She cursed under her breath and went up the stairs. She got out of the sight of any possible teachers, and took the piece of parchment out of her robe. Suddenly, there was a loud clattering of feet and Jessica was forced to repocket the parchment.

                She went up a few steps of stairs and saw two red headed boys running in her direction. They were running as fast as they could, and she jumped infront of them.

                "Hey what the-"

                "What are you doing?" they yelled.

                "You're in Gryffindor! I don't know where to go. Could you-"

                "Run!"

                "What?!" Jessica yelled. The boys looked from the direction they came and to her.

                "RUN!" they yelled, taking a hand each, and ran as fast as they could. Jessica had no choice. The identical boys were strong, and had a good grip on her arms. She ran at a fast pace and tried to keep up with them, not sure what they were running from, but felt a sense of fear and worry. Hopefully they all wouldn't get caught for whatever it was they were running from.

                Finally they stopped, only to start running again. _Perhaps they don't know where they're going either,_ Jessica thought, but didn't say anything. She was far too out of breath to say anything anyway. _I can't believe I could be in bed by now,_ she groaned inwardly. She was jerked to a stop infront of a portrait of a fat lady and the boy on her left said "Fiddlesticks Jethro!" the painting swung open and they hurried inside the portrait. It was the Gryffindor common room alright, and there were many people chatting. It was a buzz of activity, with old friends getting reacquainted, no doubt. 

                "Alright, I'm not sure I want to know who you guys are!" Jessica laughed. The twins laughed as well, all three of them out of breath.

                "I'm George, he's Fred. Weasley. We've got a brother you're age, you met Ron yet?" George asked.

                "No, I'm afraid I haven't. Why were you running?" she asked curiously. "I feel I have a right to know, c'mon guys!" she insisted, seeing their reactions.

                "Well, we had heard from sources-" George started.

                "Reliable sources mind you,"

                "-that there was another secret exit out of Hogwarts-"

                "The only one we haven't found," Fred added.

                "-and we were trying to find it-"

                "When who should come along?" 

                "But Filtch and that damned cat."

                "Alright, I changed my mind. I don't want to know!" Jessica said hastily, trying to get them to stop their confusing conversation. They chuckled and looked around.

                "So who _have_ you met?" George asked, as all three of them walked around the common room.

                "Only four people, two of them being you." She said. She looked around the room, mesmerized by her surroundings. "I'd like to meet your brother though, if that's alright." She asked, putting on a pouty face. 

                "Sure, he's fifth year so he'll introduce you to his friends." George said.

                "Hey Ron!" Fred called. He motioned for someone across the room to come over, and a few moments later, a boy with the same fire red hair came over. He looked at Fred, who made a small nudge with his head in Jessica' direction. Ron slowly turned his head to look at Jessica. His eyes widened when he saw her standing there. 

                Ron stood there, taking in her slim figure, dainty body and shiny, shoulder-length brown hair. He was so engrossed in her small chestnut eyes that he barely heard the words "hi there" come out of her mouth. He only saw her thin rosey lips mouthing the words. As if in slow motion, she extended her light, soft hand for him to take. He looked down at her hand, then back up to her soft face. He took her hand and held it, forgetting the ceremonial shaking and "Hi my name is" introduction. He just held her hand in his until Fred knocked him, hard, in the ribs. He jolted forward, but didn't make any sound, and let go of her hand. Jessica blushed, embarrassed for Ron's sake. 


End file.
